Rover Get Visitors
by Coughie
Summary: The Earth is attacked by an evil force from another galaxy. The force overpowers the Road Rovers. Will the earth be taken over? or Will the Road Rovers get help from a new ally from the same galaxy?


  
"Rovers get visitors"  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
Road Rovers and MIB names, characters, situations, and the Road Rover universe are property of  
1997-1998 Warner Bros.; Strayers are property of Steven Today; The Galaxy Rovers and the crew  
of the Space Rover 2 is property of Kristen Coughlan; Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of  
Greywolf Lupous. Chance is property of Disney. Mazda is property of Charity "RR" Gifford. And  
the rest belong to the others. Chance belongs to Disney  
  
SETTING: THE TRANSDOGIFIER ROOM  
Hunter (a golden retriever) has just come out of his transdogifier and Huntress (another Golden  
retriever) was waiting for him. Hunter and Huntress are wearing the RR uniform.  
  
HUNTER (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
I finally got away.  
  
HUNTRESS (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
What took you so long to get here??!!  
  
HUNTER  
Hillary tried to take me to the "Bad Place"  
  
HUNTRESS  
You mean the V-word  
  
VOICE (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
He means the pound  
  
HUNTER  
You scared me Chance, and yes that's what I mean by "Bad Place"  
  
Chance is an American Bulldog. He is wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He is also wearing  
a white hat.  
  
CHANCE  
What did you do so badly to get taken to the Bad Place?  
  
HUNTER  
I attacked a member of Congress  
  
HUNTRESS  
Why in h*** did you that for?  
  
HUNTER  
He shot me in the leg for no reason!  
  
CHANCE  
Something is funny is going on around here because Colleen, Blitz, and Exile told me almost the  
same thing.  
  
They all walk out of the room  
  
SETTING:ROVER SITTING ROOM  
Bear (Malamute), Nitro (timber wolf), Colleen (A Collie), Exile (a Husky), and Blitz (a Doberman)  
was talking about what happen to them. Colleen, Blitz, and Exile is wearing the rover uniforms.   
Bear is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Nitro is wearing a white shirt and jeans.   
  
BLITZ(GERMAN ACCENT)  
A man tried to kill me!!  
  
COLLEEN (ENGLISH ACCENT)  
Me too!  
  
EXILE (RUSSIAN ACCENT)  
I was eating dinner then a laser almost hit meski  
  
BEAR (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Maybe someone found out you guys are Road Rovers.  
  
Muzzle comes in. Muzzle is a rottweiler and he is wearing the RR uniform.  
  
MUZZLE(AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Colleen, something is wrong with Hunter.  
  
Colleen and Muzzle rush to Hunter they find him on the floor shivering and holding on to his  
chest.  
  
HUNTER  
THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!!  
  
CANIS (a German Shepard)  
Colleen help me get him to Hubert's Lab  
  
SETTING HUBERT'S LAB  
Hubert (a bloodhound), Canis (German Shepard), and Colleen with examine Hunter while the others  
look on. Hubert and Canis are wearing coats. Duke (German shepard) is sitting in a chair. He is  
wearing blue jeans, green shirt, and a leather jacket.   
  
NITRO (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
I wonder what is wrong with Hunter  
  
DUKE (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Yeah, this never happened before  
  
COLLEEN   
I found what is wrong with Hunter.  
  
ALL  
What?  
  
CANIS (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Somehow a drug got in Hunter's body and he is turning into a cat.  
  
HUBERT(IRISH ACCENT)  
We managed to pull the device the put the drug in but 99% of the drug got into the body.  
  
EXILE  
Comrade Hunter is turning into a catski.  
  
BLITZ  
What kind of cat is he turning too?  
  
ALL BUT BLITZ AND HUBERT  
SHUT UP BLITZ!!!!!  
  
HUBERT  
We do need to find a cure from this or Hunter mite become against  
us.  
  
The Rover gasp. The Master comes into the room with news. He is a human with glowing eyes  
and he is wearing a lab coat.  
  
MASTER(AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Rovers we have bad news?  
  
COLLEEN  
What is it?  
  
BLITZ  
Don't tell me that we have to go to the Vet  
  
ALL THE ROVERS  
WHAT!!!  
  
MASTER  
No! The 2nd unit Space Rovers reported a UFO orbiting Earth for the last 48 hours and a  
different ship came into Earth's orbit a few hours ago.  
  
HUBERT  
Probably, they are the ones who put the drug in Hunter.  
  
SETTING: SPACE INSIDE THE SPACE ROVER 2  
The crew of the Space Rover 2 just spotted a small ship coming out of Light Speed and entering  
one of the two ships. The Rovers on board the Space Rover 2 were Jade (a Kuvasz), Vixy (a Red  
Fox), Taco (a Chihuahua), and their leader Thunder(Timber wolf). The cadets was Climber (a grey  
fox) and Spots (a Dalmatian). They are all wearing RR uniforms   
  
TACO(MEXICAN ACCENT)  
Thunder, they still haven't left.  
  
THUNDER (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
When are these bastards going to leave!  
  
SPOTS (ENGLISH ACCENT)  
Thunder a lot ships coming from the huge one and half of them are headed for us.  
  
THUNDER  
Battle stations, don't shoot until I say so.  
  
The some of the dogs headed for the guns.  
  
SETTING: SPACE  
Hundreds of Battle were coming from the Huge ship while the other Huge ship just did nothing.   
Half the swarms started to attack the Space Rover 2.  
  
SETTING: SPACE ROVER 2 CONTROLS  
  
JADE (BELGIAN ACCENT)  
SPACE ROVER 2 to Rovers, ships are coming out of the bigger station and half is head for  
Toronto.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER CONTROLS  
Mazda (Husky\Rottweiler) answers the call. She is wearing the RR uniform.  
  
MAZDA  
(CANADIAN ACCENT)  
Toronto? oh! god no.   
  
SETTING: HUBERT'S LAB  
Same as before.  
  
MAZDA (ON SPEAKER)  
ALL ROVER AND STRAYERS WE HAVE HUGE PROBLEM.  
  
HUNTRESS  
What is it?  
  
DUKE  
Let me guess New York, Washington, LA is getting destroyed by Aliens going to planet to  
planet to kill off the resources for their own use.  
  
CANIS  
Wrong, movie Duke!  
  
DUKE  
WELL SORRY!  
  
MAZDA  
CLOSE BUT TORONTO IS GETTING DESTROYED!!!  
  
HUNTER  
Let hit the Rovers  
  
MASTER  
Sorry Hunter do to your condition I forbid you to go on this mission and Huntress is leading for  
you.   
  
HUNTRESS  
Let hit the road, Rovers  
  
BEAR  
AHEM  
  
HUNTRESS  
And Strayers  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER HANGER BAY  
It is the same as " STORM FROM THE PANIC"  
  
HUNTRESS  
Colleen, Exile, Shag (Belgian Sheepdog), and Canis will take the Sky Rover and Me, Blitz,  
Muzzle, and Mazda will take the Sonic Rover.  
  
BEAR  
Me and Nitro will take Cyc. Puffball and Amani will take Sylia  
  
SETTING: Toronto, Canada  
Hundreds of ship are destroying building in the greater Toronto area. The Sky Rover and Sonic  
Rover was waiting for the Strayer to come. Suddenly Cyc comes flying in.  
  
BEAR  
CYC, PLEASE LAND, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!  
  
CYC (ELECTRONIC VOICE)  
Sorry, Bear but Master wants you and Nitro to get there quick as possible.  
  
Cyc lands. Bear starts kissing the ground.  
  
BEAR  
Oh, sweet ground  
  
NITRO  
Bear, you should find a way to cure you fear of flying   
  
BEAR  
It will never happen.  
  
MAZDA  
Guys!  
  
ALL  
What?  
  
MAZDA  
THE CITY IS BEING DESTROYED  
  
ALL  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Setting: OUTSIDE CN TOWER AND SKY DOME  
Muzzle, Shag, Blitz, Huntress, and Mazda fly over the buildings in the Sky Rover trying to shoot  
the ships.  
  
MAZDA  
The shots didn't make a scratch.  
  
BLITZ  
We are going to die.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE SPACE ROVER 2  
The crew is trying to keep the shield  
  
TACO  
Thunder if we stay, they will destroy us.  
  
THUNDER  
All right, head for Road Rover base  
  
JADE  
Thunder, a large ship from the other ship is leaving the one of the stations and heading for earth.  
  
SETTING: TORONTO CN TOWER  
The large ship started to destroy the smaller ships  
  
MAZDA  
That ship is saving us  
  
Shag mumbles.  
  
HUNTRESS  
Cool we should try that.  
  
MAZDA  
What did he say?  
  
HUNTRESS  
He said he bought ten pounds of fried chicken flavoured milkbones.  
  
Shag mumbles.  
  
HUNTRESS  
He said we should the grey plate on the ships where that other hitting it.  
  
They all shoot at a grey plate on the side of the ships  
  
MUZZLE  
The large ship is leaving.  
  
SETTING: SPACE  
The large ship is about to enter the their station but the hundred of the small ships block it. The  
start shooting at the ship and damage it.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE SHIP  
It looks like the inside the Air Rover. The rescuers are Cano-sapians. Two Labs, a Dalmatian, a  
Golden Retriever, a Irish setter, and a German Shepard are heading to the life pods. You can't see  
their faces well because the lights are flashing like strobe lights. The first few pods are launched  
  
SETTING: Back of the ship  
A stowaway (a Husky) is in there and she starts running to the pods. Once she got in she heard a  
weapon loading. She looks out the window of pod and she sees a german shepard point the weapon  
at her. The german shepard fired and shot her arm.  
  
HUSKY  
Ahhh!  
  
The german shepard points the weapon again and misses the husky by an inch. The german shepard  
smiled because he hit the pod launch controls.   
  
GERMAN SHEPARD  
Have a nice afterlife.  
  
He runs to his pod and it launches.  
  
SETTING: Inside the Husky pod.  
The Husky is trying to get the pod to launch but it won't go.   
  
HUSKY  
Come on you hunk a junk launch.  
  
SHIPS COMPUTER  
Computer failure. Oxygen running out.  
  
The Husky passes out.  
  
SETTING: ROVER BASE  
The Rovers return from Toronto.  
  
MASTER  
Rovers, You saved Toronto but the ship that help you got destroyed in space  
  
The Rovers gasp  
  
MASTER  
Life pods left the ship before it crashed and the pods scattered.  
  
Hunter came into the room and now with pointy ears.  
  
HUNTER  
We need to find them.  
  
COLLEEN  
Huntie is right, we need to find them.  
  
MASTER  
We found out Palvo, Felo-Mutants, Cano-mutants, Ross Dole, Elminator, and The Admiral is  
heading for one of the pods.  
  
HUNTER  
Let hit the road Rovers.  
  
MASTER  
Hunter, I'm sorry, but you can't go  
  
HUNTER  
But  
  
MASTER  
No Buts  
  
SETTING: BELLEVILLE, ONTARIO  
The baddies are at the pod and they are trying to open it to see what is in it.  
  
PALVO  
I hope it's weapons which we can destroy the Rovers and the Wild Kats.  
  
THE BADDIES  
Yeah!!!!!  
  
SETTING: SKY OVER BELLEVILLE  
Cyc is flying with Nitro and Bear (Bear is screaming his head off.). The Sky Rover is flying with  
the Huntress, Shag, Blitz, Duke, Mazda, Star(German Shepard), Jack Lee(Golden Retriever),  
Michael Lee(Doberman), Canis, Exile and Colley (Collie). In the Kat Flyer were the Wild Kats,  
Dusty (Grey and white Felo-sapien), Moffet (Black and white Felo-sapien), Trouble (Manx-Maine  
cat), Sugar (Siamise-Burmese), and Dinamite (Siamise-Burmese).  
  
DUSTY (AMERICAN ACCENT,OVER COMM)  
Wild Kats to Rovers I spotted the pod  
  
HUNTRESS (OVER COMM.)  
I see it, Rovers out.  
  
The Sky Rover, Kat Flyer, and Cyc landed.  
  
BEAR  
Oh, god I'm grad the trip is done.  
  
CYC  
I told you I'm sorry Bear.  
  
NITRO  
Come on lets get the Pod before the Baddies do.  
  
SETTING: MEN IN BLACK HEADQUARTERS  
The Twins are have spotted the pod too  
  
Z (Amercain Accent)  
J, K I need you to retriever an unknown Alien escape pod. The Twins have found the location  
Belleville, Ontario. Other people and the Road Rovers have found it. Get it and whatever is inside  
here. Don't let the those stupid Rovers and people have it  
  
J (American accent)  
You can count us.  
  
K (American accent)  
Lets go, snick  
  
SETTING: BELLEVILLE ONTARIO AT THE POD  
The Rovers and the Wild Kats are fighting Cano-mutants. Just then J and K show up.  
  
J (looking at Michael and Jack)  
Those two look like MIB agents  
  
K  
Never mind get the Pod  
  
HUNTRESS (pointing up in the sky)  
Hey, look aliens  
  
J, K and the Baddies look where Huntress was pointing. While that was happening The Rover and  
the Wild Kat steal the Pod and put it in the Sky Rover. Then Cyc, Kat Flyer, and Sky Rover took  
off.  
  
J and K put on their glasses and flashed the Nerolizer at the Baddies  
  
K  
You were hiking and a meteor fell.  
  
J and K walk away  
  
K  
I can't believe we fell for that.  
  
J   
We need to find the Rover base  
  
K  
But how  
  
J   
Why not find the Rovers in their ordinal state  
  
K   
Good Idea, snick  
  
SETTING: Rover Headquarters, Hubert's Lab  
In the Lab the Pod is on a table Canis and Hubert exam it while Colleen watches. Suddenly it starts  
to open.  
  
HUBERT AND CANIS  
It's a Cano-sapien  
  
COLLEEN  
And she's hurt.  
  
SETTING: THE ROVER'S HEADQUARTERS  
TIME: 4 days later  
The Cano-sapien (One of the Brown Labs) became friends with the Rovers and not too well with  
the Wild Kats. Her name is Krista. She told them what was happening. A Enemy from her galaxy  
followed the Doggian Alliance which she is in. When the ask if there was a cure for Hunter.  
  
KRISTA (SCOTTISH ACCENT)  
I don't have it, the Felo-Sapiens do.  
  
COLLEEN  
Why would they do that?  
  
KRISTA  
The Felo- Sapien want more of them to defeat my Alliance. They eject the formula in a tiny needle  
with a laser blaster. When the transforming is completed the Cano-sapien, Wolf-sapien, or  
Fox-sapien will turn into a Felo-sapien and swear loyalty to Leader, the head of the Felo-sapien  
control.  
  
HUBERT  
You mean Hunter will become are enemy.  
  
KRISTA  
Yes.  
  
CANIS  
You told us there were five other pods.  
  
KRISTA  
Yeah  
  
CANIS  
Maybe we can find them and your broken down ship.  
  
COLLEEN  
But how are we going to find them  
  
KRISTA  
Maybe we can tap into the MIB computers  
  
COLLEEN  
You can do that  
  
KRISTA  
Yes  
  
SETTING: MIB HEADQUARTERS  
Agent H finds where the other pods are located  
  
Z  
(EXPLAINING MIB AGENTS)  
The ship in Russia. The pods are in Ireland, England, Germany, Rocky Mountains, and South  
America. I want the Alien and the pod recovered. J and K I you to find the alien that the Road  
Rovers stole. We want all six aliens alive.  
  
J  
We won't disappoint you.  
  
SETTING: STREETS OF NEW YORK  
K and J are walking  
  
J  
How you we going to find the Road Rover Headquarters?  
  
K  
Ask the dogs  
  
SETTING: NEW YORK  
J an K goto a news paper stand. On the stand there is a alien in a dog suit. His name is Frank.  
  
FRANK  
I don't know any Road Rovers  
  
J starts to shake Frank.  
  
FRANK  
Okay, Okay I do know the Road Rovers. I know two of them. I talked to them today. Their names  
are Michael and Jack. They wanted to know where to buy or trade a Excellian Computer Chip.  
  
J  
Did you tell them?  
  
FRANK  
I thought they part of the MIB  
  
J  
Where did they go?  
  
FRANK  
Jebbs  
  
SETTING: JEBB'S PAWN SHOP  
Jack, Krista, and Michael are there. Jebbs is trying to sell them other stuff besides the chip  
  
JACK  
Just give us the stupid chip  
  
JEBBS  
No  
  
MICHAEL  
We are giving you three seconds to give us the chip. One  
  
JEBBS  
No  
  
JACK  
Two  
  
Michael shots. Jebbs body turns into mess of body parts  
  
MICHAEL  
three  
  
KRISTA  
Quick grab the chip  
  
Jack grabs it.  
  
JACK  
Got it!  
  
Then the Jack, Michael run out the back door. Then they were gone J and K walk in.  
  
J  
What happened here?  
  
K   
Look like we too late.  
  
Jebbs comes back to together.  
  
K  
Why would you give the chip away  
  
JEBBS  
I didn't, they stole it.  
  
K turns to J  
  
J  
We have now little comatition.  
  
SETTING: NEW YORK STREETS  
Huntress is in her regular dog form spying on J and K to make sure they don't follow Jack, Michael,  
and Krista. She is suppose to act playful to them until the others are back in the base. Just then J  
and K come out.  
  
J  
Now how are we going to find them.  
  
Just then Huntress jumps on J and licks him.  
  
J  
Yuck, this dog is slobbering all over me.  
  
K  
Hold her!  
  
J grabs Huntress. Huntress hates this and starts growling.  
  
J  
Why do I have to hold her.  
  
K  
This is the Dog who played the alien trick on us back in Belleville.  
  
K takes a small device out of his pocket and places it on Huntress' collar.  
  
K  
Let her go.  
  
J lets Huntress go and Huntress runs away.  
  
J  
Why let her go?  
  
K  
I put a tracker on her. This tracker records everywhere she goes. If it's taken off this pager will go  
off.  
  
J  
Oh.  
  
  
SETTING: Russia  
The remains of the ship are scattered over a large area. Their is a pod stuck to the ship. This is the  
Seventh (unknown to Krista) pod which the husky is in. The Strayers, Wild Kats and Exile are there  
surveying the damage and getting the pieces in to their ships.  
  
BEAR  
I got a transmission from Mazda a few minutes ago. She wants us to get most pieces of the ship out  
of as soon as possible because the MIB is coming five hours.  
  
EXILE  
At least we are almost doneski.  
  
Nitro finds the pod  
  
NITRO  
Hey guys I found something. I think it's another pod.  
  
MOFFET  
Let me see!  
  
The Strayers and Wild Kats crowd around the Pod.  
  
EXILE  
We better take it back to base. Look at the blast marks on it.  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER BASE  
Krista and Mazda are working to find more pods. They found another one earlier and brought it  
back to had Todd in it. Todd is the German Shepard. The Road Rovers gave him a room which he  
is in right now.  
  
SETTING: HANGER BAY  
The Strayers and the others are back from Russia. The pod is later open and Diamond (the Husky)  
is extermly hurt.  
  
SETTING: DIAMONDS NEW ROOM  
Krista, Colleen, and Exile are talking to Diamond.  
  
KRISTA  
Who shot the pod?  
  
DIAMOND  
A German Shepard  
  
COLLEEN  
That means...  
  
KRISTA  
Todd.  
  
EXILE  
And he is traitor-dog  
  
SETTING: TODD'S ROOM  
Todd is setting up his new room the way he wanted it. He was snickering to himself. He was a spy  
from the Felo-sapians. He sneaked on board on the Doggian Alliance as a war cadet.  
  
TODD (German accent)  
Those fools (he laughs) all dogs believe anything.  
  
SETTING: The hall to Todd's room  
Exile, Colleen, and Krista are heading for Todd's room.  
  
SETTING: Rocky Mountains  
A pod is in a small stream. A Golden Retriever named Kouv is taking stuff out off the pod. He  
already made a tent and a camp fire. Kovu s ears perk up. He hears someone coming. He quickly  
puts out the fire, take down the tent and gather his things, then he quietly walks away.  
  
SETTING: The campsite  
Ten MIB agents are surveying the site.  
  
AGENT U  
The alien couldn't have gone far. The coals in the campfire are flesh.  
  
Agent T sees foot prints.  
  
AGENT T  
Look foot prints.  
  
SETTING: Amazon Jungle  
A Brown Lab with part of ear cut off named Jason is surveying the area where he landed. He hated  
when he was alone without his twin sister Krista. Suddenly he stops. He hears voices near him. He  
slow stalks to a nearby hill and hides in the bushes. Looking forward he sees a black maned lion  
with a scar on left eye. This is Leader and he is with felo-sapian guards. Leader is yelling at a squad  
of Felo-cano-mutants (Felo-cano-sapians are Felo-sapians that were Cano-sapians) for not finding  
the pod with the member of the Doggian Alliance.  
  
LEADER (His voice is kind of growl-like)  
I told you to find the Cano-sapian but you came empty handed. I should kill you now.  
  
THE FELO-CANO-MUTANTS (Voices between howl and roaring)  
No, master. We will find the dog and we will kill him.  
  
LEADER  
I don't want the dog killed. Just hurt him or her bad. I want to set a trap to lure his or her  
companions. I want them to watch the destrution of their Alliance and then I will turn them into  
Felo-cano-mutants.  
  
Leader and felo-sapian laugh an evil laugh. The felo-cano-mutants sit there quietly.  
  
LEADER  
Laugh with me.  
  
The felo-sapians and felo-cano-mutants start laughing. Leader and felo-sapians stops laughing  
and the felo-cano-mutants are still laughing.  
  
LEADER  
Stop laughing.  
  
FELO-MUTANTS  
You told us to laugh.  
  
LEADER  
Fools.  
  
SETTING: THE HALLWAY TO TODD'S ROOM  
Exile, Krista, and Colleen are heading for Todd's room. Krista knocks on the door.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE TODD S ROOM  
In the room is Todd. He is polishing his stunn weapon. He quietly chuckles to himself. He is  
planing to get the members of the Doggian Alliance that is in the base and bring them to Leader.   
He has a secert crush on the Galaxy team s leader, Krista. He hears the knock.   
  
TODD (GERMAN ACCENT)  
Come in.  
  
Todd points the weapon at the door and chuckles. Colleen comes in first and Todd shoots her with  
the weapon. Colleen drops to the ground.  
  
EXILE (RUSSIAN ACCENT)  
He is villian-boy.  
  
COLLEEN (ENGLISH ACCENT)  
You bastard.  
  
Colleen uses her karate on Todd. She shouts words as she kick.  
  
COLLEEN  
Backstreet Boys. Hanson. N Sync. Mase. Brandy. Spice Girls.  
  
EXILE  
Oh, god.   
  
Todd is on the ground stunned. Exile picks him up.  
  
SETTING: THE BASE PRISON ROOM  
The prison is full of felo-mutants, felo-sapians, and cano-mutants. Exile puts Todd in a emetry  
cell.  
  
SETTING: Hanger bay.  
In the hanger bay there are the Rover, Strayer, and Wild Kat veicles. Hubert and Canis are finshing  
up some work on a new Cycleborg. It is green in color. On the lience plate it say KRISTA.   
  
SETTING: Commutucations room.  
Mazda spotted another pod location.   
  
SETTING: Hanger Bay  
Krista is ready to go and find the Pod. She takes her new cycleborg and takes off. Huntress, Blitz,  
Shag, Vixy, and Muzzle take the Skyrover.  
  
SETTING: Air  
The cyclborg or Borg (as it likes to be called) is heading for the Rocky Mountain in flying mode.  
Half a mile away is Skyrover flying.  
  
KRISTA  
Prepard to land Borg  
  
BORG (Electric voice)  
Okay, Krista.  
  
Borg lands on the nearest highway. The road is bare. Not a single car or truck.  
  
BORG  
This is weird. My scanner has pick up no other human or Rover transport over the next ten miles.   
There should be at least some. Also I pick up no wildlife in the woods.  
  
KRISTA  
You're right, my hand scanner picked nothing.  
  
SETTING: Some highway 20 miles back.  
A Cano-sapian (German Shepard\ Golden Retriver mix) on a black cyclborg is heading up the the  
highway. He s wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He is notices the same  
thing.  
  
LONE DOG (American accent)  
Boy this is quiet. Cycle, do you pick up anything?  
  
CYCLE (Electric Voice)  
No.  
  
Cycle starts beeping.  
  
LONE DOG  
What is it?  
  
CYCLE  
Your human is looking for you.  
  
SETTING: Kitchen  
Hunter is looking for something. His fur is grey and he has a fluffy tail. Puffball comes in.  
  
PUFFBALL  
What you looking for?  
  
HUNTER  
For some reason I have a craving for catnip  
  
Hubert comes in.   
  
HUBERT (Irish accent)  
Hunter, you shouldn't eat cat stuff. I told Shag to hide it and only give the cat food to the cats.  
  
Hunter s eyes start to glow red and he hisses. His hands turn to claws. He then jumped on Hubert  
and start biting and scatching him. Puffball turns back into her normal cat form.  
  
HUBERT  
Run Puffball, warn the others.  
  
HUNTER (American accent, growling voice)  
Give me that catnip or I ll you hurt you.  
  
SETTING: Amani s room  
Puffball comes running in.   
  
AMANI (Native American accent)  
What is it Puffball?  
  
Puffball starts meowing.  
  
AMANI  
I can't understand you.  
  
A grey, black, and white Felo-sapian comes in. This is Dusty. He hears what Puffball says.  
  
DUSTY (American Accent)  
She said Hunter changed a bit futher and is attacking Hubert.  
  
SETTING: Rocky Mountain Wilderness  
There is a tent set up. In the tent Kouv is sleeping. He is dreaming  
  
(FADE OUT)  
  
SETTING: The Retriver Colony (This is Kouv's home)  
There about thirty houses. The colony is full of activy. In one yard two young labs (Krista and  
Jason at seven doggian years old) are playing with playing with a ball. In other yard there is Kouv  
(which is six doggian years old). Kouv is playing with his four brothers and three sisters. The oldest  
sibling (Anton, M) is eighteen. The other siblings are Mardy (15, M), Trey (13, M), Kara (10, F),  
Para (8, F), Isaac (2, M), Triska (6 months, F). Kouv is walking toward the road. Anton and Kara  
stop him.  
  
ANTON (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
No, Kouv, you can t go near the road.  
  
KARA (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Yeah, mother won t want you to get hurt.  
  
Kouv pay no attention. He gets distracted by the lights in the sky.  
  
KOUV  
Look lights.  
  
ANTON  
Where?  
  
Kara sees them.  
  
KARA  
Oh, no Felo-sapians are coming.  
  
Kara runs into the house  
  
KARA  
Mother, Father Felo-sapians are coming.  
  
The mother thinks she playing a game.  
  
MOTHER (SKEETA)  
Stop this game your playing. You will scare your younger siblings.  
  
The father goes into the kitchen and looks out the window.  
  
FATHER (MOSQUE)  
Kara is right felo-sapians are coming.  
  
Father opens the window.  
  
MOSQUE  
Anton, Marty, Trey get you and your siblings into the hidden shelter and hurry.  
  
Anton grabs Para and Isaac and gets in the shelter. Marty gets Triska and gets in the shelter.   
Trey is looking for Kouv. Kara runs and gets in the shelter.  
  
TREY (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Kouv, where are you?  
  
Skeeta and Mosque come out of the house.  
  
MOSQUE  
Trey what are you doing, get in the shelter.  
  
TREY  
I can t find Kouv.  
  
Anton and Marty come out of the shelter.  
  
ANTON  
Kovu is not in here.  
  
Mosque  
Trey, Marty, Skeeta get in the shelter. Anton and I will find Kouv.  
  
SETTING: Market Place  
This is not far from Kouv home. It is like a between a farmers martket and a down town area.   
Felo-sapians are killing or stunning anything that moves. The cano-sapians that were stunned were  
taken into slave ship. Pups were captured with Krista and Jason included. Kovu was hiding. He  
was soon caught by the Felo-sapian.  
  
SETTING: Mines on the planet, Lightning  
Kouv is now 12 years old. He is a slave. Kouv is alway getting hurt for not doing work or for the  
fun of the slavers. One day he met a new cano-sapian in the mines. He was called Speechless by  
the slavers and by the slaves. He was a 14 year old Irish Setter and slavers hurt his vocal cords in  
the process of capturing him. He uses sign languge to talk but no one in the mine didn t know what  
he is saying because the cave is too dark.  
  
The cave work was horrable because the cave had poison gas and it was dark. Only the slavers wear  
night-vision goggles plus a gas mask. The slaves only wears poor quality qas masks. Each day one  
or two Cano-sapians die in the cave. Kouv and Speechless are one of the oldest salves because some  
old dogs get taken to someplace when they reach twenty years old. One day the Doggian Alliance  
invaded the mining camp.  
  
(FADE OUT)  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE TENT  
Inside Kouv is tossing and turning. He suddenly wakes up because he heard someone coming.   
  
SETTING: Outside the tent  
A (fake) park ranger is outside the tent. In reality he is a hostile conman named Victor Alison. He   
is with his dog Rebel (Reb for short). Victor is well-known to the Rovers. He hates any cano-  
sapian, cano-mutant, felo-sapien, etc. He even killed or badly hurt some of them.  
  
VICTOR (FRENCH ACCENT)  
What do we have here? I hope it is an Cano-sapian that I can kill or use to lure the other rovers.  
  
Victor laughed. Reb growled.  
  
VICTOR  
Now didn't you stop me again or I will kill you.  
  
Reb starts barking and showing his teeth.  
  
SETTING: In some bushes in the shadows  
A female gray fox is watching the fight.  
  
GRAY FOX (THINKING)  
That dog is true to its kind it won't attack the other dog in there. Maybe I should help.  
  
SETTING: Outside the tent.  
Reb attacked Victor. The gray fox comes out and attacks Victor too.   
  
VICTOR  
Get off me you stupid mutt  
  
Reb got off and the gray fox runs away.  
  
REB (BARKING IN DOG)  
Stupid am I. I ll show you how stupid I am.  
  
Reb bites him in the butt.  
  
VICTOR  
Yeooooowww!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reb runs away.   
  
VICTOR  
Yeah, get away you stupid mutt.  
  
Victor gets up.  
  
VICTOR  
And now for the Cano-sapian.  
  
Victor goes into the tent. The tent was emtry. Victor kicks the tent and the tent falls down.  
  
VICTOR  
I will find you and kill you stupid cano-sapian.  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR  
The lair is in a medium side underground cave. It was going to be Parvo's hideout but the Road  
Rover stopped him but not before he stolen a Transdogafier and a cyclborg. The place is like the  
Road Rover headquarters. In one side of the there is a computer which can intercept the Road Rover  
computers and commuitcations. In a other end Cycle is parked. At a ledge Lone Dog is sleeping  
in his pre-cano-sapian form. Minutes later the alarms go off. Lone Dog woke up and when in the  
Transdogafier. He changes into Cano-sapian form. Then he walks to the computer screen. On the  
screen there is a picture of Krista and Borg looking around and using their scanners.  
  
LONE DOG  
Well, well, what do we have here?  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
The LTD is going down the highway.  
  
SETTING: Inside the LTD  
J and K are still tracking Huntress. K thinks using her to get to the aliens is a good idea.  
  
J  
I hope it works.  
  
K  
It will.  
  
SETTING: Ireland Coast  
Speechless is on the top of the top getting stuff out. The Pod is in water bobing up and down. He  
is pumping up a raft. Minutes later the raft full of air. Speechless is now taking stuff out of pod  
and into the raft before it sinks.   
  
SPEECHLESS (THINKING)  
This is just great. First Felo-sapians wreck my vocal cords, then they destroy the ship, now I'm  
stranded in the middle of nowhere.  
  
SETTING: England  
Some miltary people are heading toward another pod.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE POD  
In the pod there is a dalmation cano-sapian named Scarface. There is a bump on his head and he  
is out cold. Every second the miltary gets nearer to the pod.  
  
SETTING: The kitchen in Road Rover headquarters.  
The Wild Kats and Strayers are trying to get Hunter down to lock him up. They are having no  
luck.  
  
SETTING: CONTROL ROOM  
Mazda, Colleen, and Exile have spotted Scarface's pod and the dangers aproaching it.  
  
COLLEEN  
We better get there as soon as possible.  
  
SETTING: Hanger bay  
Colleen and Exile take the Air Sonic Rover and quickly fly out of the base.  
  
SETTING: OVER ENGLAND  
Colleen and Exile are over the area where the pod is located.  
  
EXILE  
Oh greatski, the miltary is getting closer to the pod  
  
COLLEEN  
We re landing now  
  
Colleen takes the Tranforming Rover down and it transforms into a land Sonic Rover and heads  
for the pod.  
  
SETTING: Amazon Jungle  
Jason is still watching the Felo-sapian's camp. There is a lot of felo-sapian solders down in the  
camp. Jason plans to attack the camp and risk his life. Wait, what is Jason doing? Why is he waving  
his hands back and forth?  
  
JASON  
Kristen stop this now.  
  
Everything but Jason goes still. A fifthteen year old human female with brown hair comes walking  
in. She is wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.   
  
KRISTEN (Canadian Accent)  
What do you want?  
  
JASON  
You didn't tell me that I m going to do that.  
  
KRISTEN  
Well, sorry.  
  
JASON  
I rather be running from them than attack and risk my life.  
  
KRISTEN  
I will do that instead.  
  
Kristen disappers and Jason is surrounded by Felo-sapian and Felo-Cano-sapian solders.  
  
JASON  
I got to keep my mouth shut.  
  
Jason starts running but the felo-sapians stop him. Leader comes up the hill.  
  
LEADER  
Hold him.  
  
The Felo-sapian grabbed him.  
  
LEADER  
Well, well a cano-sapian, who was going to attack me so I can't destroy the Doggian Alliance base.  
  
JASON  
You re not getting away with this.  
  
Leader walks around him.  
  
LEADER  
By the time your Doggian Alliance tries to stop me I will be the ruler of this galaxy and you and  
your pack will be Felo-cano-mutants.  
  
Jason snorts.  
  
JASON  
By the time that happens, you will be dead.  
  
Leader turns to the Felo-sapians and the Felo-cano-mutants.  
  
LEADER  
Half of you will take him to the Mother Ship and lock him up. The other half will search the world  
and find him comrades.  
  
FELO-SAPIANS AND FELO-CANO-MUTANTS  
Yes sir.  
  
SETTING: COAST OF IRELAND  
Speechless is lying down in the raft and he is holding his gun. He is staring up in the sky. Suddenly  
he sees a weird ship. He loads his gun and he is prepard to fire.  
  
SETTING: AIR OVER IRELAND COAST  
The Transformer Rover is in helocoper form. In the Tranformer Rover is the now concous Scarface.   
Colleen spots the raft.  
  
COLLEEN  
Look a raft.  
  
EXILE  
And there is a Irish Setter Cano-sapianski in it.  
  
Scarface walks to the cockpit.  
  
SCARFACE (ENGLISH ACCENT)  
I guess you found another of us.  
  
EXILE  
He looks like he going to shoot us.  
  
Scarface opens a window and yells out.  
  
SCARFACE  
Hey Speechless don t shoot. My friends want to help you.  
  
Speechless signs something.  
  
EXILE  
What is he doing?  
  
Scarface turns to Exile.  
  
SCARFACE  
He is using sign languge. He lost his abbily to talk do to a accident with the Felo-sapians. He  
says to pull him up quick.  
  
EXILE  
Why?  
  
Scarface turns to the window.  
  
SCARFACE  
Why, Speechless.  
  
Speechless points. Scarface sees why. Felo-sapian ships are heading for the ship. Scarface sent  
down some cables and Speechless attaches them to the raft. Exile and Scarface pulls him up.  
  
SETTING: The area that the Sky Rover landed.  
The Rovers have built a camp site to sleep at for the night. Krista and Borg come in.   
  
Shag (Yawning)  
ra ram rired (I am tried)  
  
HUNTRESS  
Yeah, me too.  
  
KRISTA  
I'm not. I m going to sit out for a while.  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
The LTD stopped.  
  
K   
The dog is nearby.  
  
J  
Lets go get her, she must be a alien.  
  
K  
No, Cano-sapians change into regular dogs some how and we are going to find out how they do it.  
  
J and K get out of the car. They start walking toward where the Rover campsite is. They walk  
through some bushes. They then found the campsite. They see Krista lying on the ground looking  
at the stars.  
  
SETTING: A few yards from the campsite  
Kovu is on the ground looking at the stars and think about his family. He doesn't see the Rover  
campsite because it's too dark He is wondering what happened to them.  
  
SETTING: SPACE  
It s outside the villian's space station. I small space ship comes from Earth and it goes into  
hangerbay hatchet at the side of the ship.  
  
SETTING: The Hangerbay in the space station  
In the hangerbay there are tons of ships. Some of them are damaged. Some Cano-sapian slaves  
are fixing them while their felo-sapian slavemasters watch on. Two of the slaves are Golden  
Retrivers Cano-sapians. They are wearing torn up white shirts and pants. Their fur is all scuffy  
looking. Nearby the ship lands. Two guards come out, dragging a chained up Jason. One of guard  
hits him.  
  
JASON  
Hey, What did you do that for.  
  
FELO-SAPIAN GUARD  
Because I wanted to.  
  
SETTING: PRISON ROOM IN THE STATION  
Jason is thrown into a damp jail cell. The beds in the cell is all wet and bumpy.   
  
JASON  
I won't of predited this.  
  
Hour later, the two golden Retriver were thrown in the cell.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER 1 (MALE)  
Well, well we have a new cell mate  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER 2 (FEMALE)  
Shut up.  
  
  
GOLDEN RETRIVER 1  
You shut up.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER 2  
Okay Okay.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIVER 1  
Who are you?  
  
JASON  
My name is Jason.  
  
GOLDEN RETRIEVER 2  
I'm Kara and this is Trey.  
  
TREY  
The first thing when I get out here is relax and find my other sibs.  
  
JASON  
What other sibs.  
  
Kara pulls a picture out of her pocket. It is a picture of her and Trey's family.   
  
SETTING: Ireland coast.  
The transformer Rover is flying as fast as she can back to the opening to the base. The Overlord  
fighters are gaining on them.  
  
SETTING: Inside the ship.  
Exile is trying to get away but suddenly the Transformer Rover stops in mid air.  
  
SCARFACE  
Oh great. Oh great. This is just great.  
  
EXILE  
What happenski?  
  
SCARFACE  
We are caught in a tracter beam.  
  
SPEECHLESS (THINKING)  
This is just grand!  
  
COLLEEN  
How are we going to get away?  
  
SCARFACE  
We can't. Unless we had super thrusters.  
  
EXILE  
I think we have super thrustersi.  
  
Exile presses a button.  
  
COLLEEN  
Put on your seat belts.  
  
Speechless put on his but there is no seat on Scarfaces seat.  
  
SCARFACE  
I don't have a seat beelllttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scarface flys back hitting the back wall.  
  
EXILE  
Sorry, that must of been Blitz's seat.  
  
COLLEEN  
Who?  
  
EXILE  
The Doberman  
  
COLLEEN  
Ohhh! You mean Mr. Fuffypants  
  
EXILE  
Colleen you should stop this bit.  
  
The tranformer rover tranforms into a Sub. and goes into the sea. In goes into a hatch and comes  
into the Rover Headquarters.  
  
SETTING: Kitchen  
The Strayers and Wild Kats try to pin down Hunter but Hunter keeps on throwing them off.   
  
BEAR  
Can't we just stun him or something.  
  
MOFFET  
Gee, we haven't thought of that!  
  
BEAR  
Rovers and Wild Kats put on your gas masks.   
  
They put on the masks. Bear takes out a genaide. He pulls the pin and throw it at Hunter. A gas  
comes out and Hunter falls to the ground.  
  
BEAR  
Come on, lets lock him up until an cure is found.  
  
SETTING: WOODS  
Kovu is still looking at the stars. He is humming a favorite tone. Suddenly he just remembered  
something, his walkie-talkie. He turns it on.  
  
KOUV (INTO WALKIE-TALKIE)  
Goldie to Galaxy team. Come in Galaxy team.  
  
SETTING: Campsite  
Huntress comes out of the tent because Shag is keeping her up. Krista is still staring at the stars.  
  
HUNTRESS  
I cannot sleep now. Shag is keeping me up.  
  
Suddenly Krista's walkie talkie starts beeping.  
  
HUNTRESS  
What was that?  
  
KRISTA  
My walkie talkie.  
  
Krista picks it up.  
  
KRISTA (Into walkie talkie)  
Hello. This is Twin-girl of the Galaxy Team.  
  
KOUV (From the walkie talkie)  
For the love of god, help me. There are people after me. They want to kill me. AHHHHHHHH!  
  
KRISTA (into walkie talkie)  
Kouv, stop doing that.  
  
HUNTRESS  
Who is Kouv?  
  
KRISTA  
A psyico golden retriver. He just does a scared act so we can find him quickly.  
  
HUNTRESS  
How can you tell if he is faking or not.  
  
KRISTA  
By his voice.  
  
They walk a few yards. They see Kouv playing with the walkie Talkie  
  
KOUV (into walkie talkie)  
Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KRISTA (INTO WALKIE TALKIE)  
Look behind you.  
  
Kouv looks behind him.  
  
KOUV  
Oh, no.  
  
SETTING: SKY  
In the sky Overlord ships are coming.  
  
SETTING: Morning  
The Rovers are leaving. The SkyRover takes off with the Road Rovers. Kouv and Krista are taking  
Borg. Borg drives off. Krista is driving. Kouv suddenly sees the Overlord ships.  
  
KOUV  
Krista.  
  
KRISTA  
What?  
  
KOUV  
Overlord ships are coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KRISTA  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!  
  
A laser blast hits Borg. Krista and Kouv fly off the bike and hit the highway plavment. The  
Overlord ships land. Kouv is barely moving. Krista gets up.  
  
KOUV (WEAK SOUNDING)  
Run, Krista, run.  
  
Krista runs into the nearby woods and hides. A couple of felo-sapian soldiers come out of the ships.   
Leader comes out.  
  
LEADER  
Daemon, will be proud me now. I caught another member of the Galaxy Team. This one knows  
where some more member of the two families Daemon wants dead. Suddenly, he spots Krista.  
  
LEADER  
Look another one. Get her.  
  
Krista starts running. The MIBs come out of the bushes.  
  
K  
Freeze, MIB.  
  
J  
Don't move or we will ice you.  
  
LEADER  
I never heard of the MIB.  
  
J  
We protect the Earth form the scum of the universe.  
  
LEADER  
I am the good guy. I am a bountry hunter looking for every member of this Galaxy Team. My  
master, Daemon, wants every member brought to him alive because they hold some infomation that  
he wants.  
  
K  
What this I hear about wanting two families dead?  
  
LEADER  
Oh, that. That is what the infomation is. The location of some members of the two families.  
  
J  
Want did these "two families" do to this Daemon.  
  
LEADER  
None of your business.  
  
K  
I am afraid you have to leave this planet unless you have a passport to be allowed on this planet.  
  
LEADER  
This is my passport.  
  
Leader takes out a small metal ball and smashes it on the ground. A little smoke comes out. J and  
K smell the smoke and fall sleep.  
  
LEADER  
Take the Cano-sapian and bring the humans too. The rest of you find the another Cano-sapian.  
  
SETTING: Woods  
Krista is still running. She doesn't see the fallen tree branch in front of her. She trippes on it and  
falls down the nearby hill. Her body is hitting rocks and other stuff down the hill. Minutes later she  
went out cold.  
  
SETTING: Highway  
The sun is going down. Lone Dog is on Cycle. He stops. He see the destroyed Borg.  
  
LONE DOG  
I wonder who did this.  
  
CYCLE  
I am scanning a few miles from here. My scanners pick up a barely  
living body a mile from here.  
  
LONE DOG  
Cycle change to flight mode.  
  
Cycle tranforms. Minutes later, they were land two metres from her body.  
  
LONE DOG   
She is pretty banged up. Good thing she is alive.  
  
CYCLE  
My scanners picked out some Felo-sapians heading this way.  
  
Krista's eyes start to open.  
  
KRISTA  
How long was I out?   
  
Suddenly she blacks out again.  
  
LONE DOG   
We better get out of here.  
  
Lone Dog put Krista on Cycle and then he gets on. Cycle takes off. Minutes later, a laser blast hits  
Cycle. Cycle rapidly falls to the ground. Lone Dog falls off first into pine trees and falls to the  
ground. Krista falls with Cycle and beside Lone Dog. The Felo-cano-mutants run to where they  
landed.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 1 (Cougar/Dalmation)  
Good shot.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 2 (Leopard/Gray Fox)  
Really.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 1  
Yes.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 3 (Manx/Golden Retriver)  
I don't thing this is right.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 1   
Stun him, it's happening again.  
  
They stunn him.  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 4 (Lynx/flat-coated Retriver)  
Which dog does master want?  
  
FELO-CANO-MUTANT 1  
The Labrador.  
  
The felo-cano-sapians grab Krista and Felo-cano-sapian 3 and put them into their nearby ship. The  
ship takes off. Lone Dog gets up he was feeling dizzy.  
  
SETTING: OVERLORD PRISON ROOM  
Kouv just got thrown into a cell. J and K get thrown into another cell. An hour later, Krista and Felo-  
cano-sapian 3 get throwen into two diffenrent cells.  
  
LEADER (Over Speaker)  
Since most of the Galaxy Team is here, I want to show them the destruction of the Doggian Alliance.   
  
  
A screen comes down from the ceiling. The Doggian Alliance ship is being shown. Something is  
raised at the side of the ship. It's a missle. The missle launches and hits the Doggian Alliance space  
station and it explodes.  
  
KOUV  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JASON  
You Bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KRISTA  
My boyfriend in the station!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KOUV  
I thought I was your boyfriend.  
  
KRISTA  
No you aren't. Nuka was my boyfriend.  
  
KOUV  
WHAT?!!!  
  
JASON  
Okay, We can talk about the boyfriend thing later. We need to figuge a way to get out of here.  
  
KRISTA  
Why don't we use our secret weapon.  
  
JASON  
Yeah, are our secret weapon.  
  
J  
What's the secret weapon?  
  
KOUV  
Me.  
  
Kouv bears his teeth and put them quickly on the bars. The bar bended. Then Kouv quickly rips the  
cage door from the wall. He then does the same thing to the other cages except for Felo-cano-sapian  
3 cage.  
  
TREY  
WHOO!!! COOL!!!  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN 3  
What about me?  
  
KRISTA  
We won't let you out because your the enemy.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN 3  
No, I'm not. If you let me out, I will show you where the cure for the drug that turns Canos into  
Felos. I just want to get out before they put the drug in me to make me loyal to the Cats.  
  
KOUV  
Okay, I will let you out.  
  
Kouv bites the cage off.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN 3  
Come on it's this way.  
  
SETTING: Halls in the space station  
The Felo-cano-sapian lead them through long halls and rooms. Soon they reach the science lab in  
the ship.  
  
KRISTA  
So where is the cure.  
  
The Felo-cano-sapian opens a cabinet. The cabinet is fill with a green colored liquid.   
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Here it is.  
  
KOUV  
Is it really?  
  
JASON  
Yeah, You have to prove it's real.  
  
KRISTA  
Do it on yourself.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Okay.  
  
He takes a vile of the stuff and puts it in a needle. He puts it in himself.  
Seconds later golden fur started to appear.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
It takes a twenty-four hours to turn the victim back to normal.  
  
JASON  
Lets take a couple of these and escape from this hell-hole.  
  
The Alarms start blaring  
  
KRISTA  
Lets get out of here!!!  
  
Krista, Jason, Kouv, Trey, and Kara grab some of the cure viles and stuffed them into their shirts.   
The Felo-cano-sapian watches the door, he secretly puts something in jacket. He suddenly sees the  
Felo-cano-sapians.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Quick hide.  
  
The others hide. Some Felo-sapian solders come into the Lab. One of them was the Head  
Commader.  
  
HEAD COMMADER  
Solder, have you seen the escaped Cano-sapians.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
No, sir.  
  
HEAD COMMADER  
If you see them, kill them.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Yes, sir.  
  
The Felo-sapian solders left.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
They're gone. You guy can come out of hiding places.  
  
TREY  
That was close  
  
KARA  
Yeah, very close.  
  
KOUV  
Very close and frighting.  
  
The Felo-Cano-Sapian shugged and sighed.  
  
KRISTA  
Lets go.  
  
As soon as they left the lab. Felo-sapian solders blocked the enterance. Leader was with them.  
  
LEADER  
Well, well what do we have here. Felo-sapians search the Canos.  
  
The Felo-sapians searched the Cano-sapians. They didn't search the felo-cano-sapian.  
  
LEADER  
So, you wanted to steal the cure for the stuff that changes Felos into canos. Clever, Very Clever.   
Good thing one of my minines found them. Take the female to the back. The others will be locked  
again. Put a muzzle on the golden retriever that broke them out.  
  
SETTING: PRISON  
The Canos are in the prison cells. The felo-cano-sapian is outside the cell waiting for the right  
moment. He grabs a lead pipe from the floor and smashes the secritry camera. He then takes some  
keys and unlock the cells. His ears are starting to become floppy. He unlocks the muzzle on Kouv.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Go on get out of here. The hangerbay is on the second level. Turn right at the elevater. Go down  
the crew passage and it's the first door on the right.  
  
KOUV  
What about Krista?  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
I will find her and get her out of here. Now, go.  
  
JASON  
Wait a minute. Where are the MIB people?  
  
TREY  
I don't know. They disappered right before we went to the lab.  
  
JASON  
Proababy the writer kick them off because they are annoying.  
  
Jason's pager beeps. A message reads on the on it saying "I did kick them off because they are  
annoying." Jason smiles.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Just go.  
  
The Canos and the Felo-cano-sapian part ways.  
  
SETTING: HANGERBAY  
The Canos get into a ship and leave the station.  
  
SETTING: Roswell, New Mexico  
The ship crashes into the desert. The canos get out quickly. A Road Rover ship comes down.   
Scarface, Exile, Diamond, and Blitz get them into the ship and take them back to Rover  
headquarters.  
  
SETTING: Space Station.  
In a room in the station Krista is being torchered by a tigon (Tiger/lion). She is tied to a platform.   
He is trying to get Krista to tell where the "two families" are hiding.  
  
KRISTA  
I am not telling you anything.  
  
TIGON  
You better tell me.  
  
The door to the room opens. The Felo-cano-sapian comes in.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Leader, wants you to stop and let me take over.  
  
TIGON  
Okay.  
  
The Tigon leaves. The Felo-cano-sapian frees Krista.  
  
KRISTA  
It's about time.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Well sorry!!!  
  
KRISTA  
Lets go.  
  
SETTING: Hangerbay  
The two make their way to the hangerbay. The Felo-Cano-sapian tells Krista something.   
  
KRISTA  
Why must you stay? You can be free from the Felos  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
I have to get the station to back to the Doggone galaxy before the Felos take over the planet.  
  
KRISTA  
I understand.  
  
Krista starts to enter the ship.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Wait, before you go I like to give you something and give it to Trey, Kara, and Kouv, okay.   
  
The Felo-Cano-Sapian give Krista an envolpe. Krista goes back to entering the ship.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Wait, I have one more thing to give you.  
  
The Felo-Cano-Sapian throws something to Krista. Krista is wide-eyed and shocked. She puts it  
into her jacket.  
  
FELO-CANO-SAPIAN  
Don't forget the Felo-sapians will come back, so get your team ready for them.  
  
KRISTA  
Okay.  
  
Minutes later, she takes off in the Felo-sapian ship. As soon as she left the station goes into  
hyperdrive and leaves.  
  
SETTING: ROCKY MOUNTAINS  
Krista lands the ship. As soon as she lands, Cycle and Lone Dog show up. Lone Dog affers her a  
ride to the nearest Road Rover entrance.  
  
KRISTA  
So you are not a member of the Road Rovers.  
  
LONE DOG  
No, when I first helped them they thought I was the enemy. When come to help them now, I hide  
in the shadows.  
  
KRISTA  
Why did you help me in the woods?  
  
LONE DOG  
I knew you weren't offically a Road Rover because my computer in my lair is connected to the Road  
Rover computer. I helped you because you needed help. How about we help each other?  
  
KRISTA  
Okay.  
  
LONE DOG  
One more thing. Since, the Road Rovers think I am the enemy, do not tell them about me, okay.  
  
KRISTA  
Okay.  
  
SETTING: THE ROAD ROVER ENTRANCE  
It is a tree that moves to the side. The tree moves. Lone Dog leaves. Krista goes down the entrance.   
  
SETTING: Kitchen  
Krista is in telling what happened to here except telling about Lone Dog. Scarface, Diamond, and  
Kouv were there.  
  
KOUV  
How are we going to get Hunter back to normal?  
  
KRISTA  
Right before I left, the Felo-Cano-Sapian gave me this.  
  
Krista goes into her jacket and pulls out the vile with the cure to the Felo-sapian changing drug.  
  
SETTING: Prison room.  
Scarface, Kouv, Colleen and Krista walk into the Prison room. They stop at the cell with Hunter.  
He looks a lot like a felo-cano-sapian. Hunter is banging on the cage trying to get out. Colleen  
grabs one of Hunters arms and inject the cure into Hunter. He calmed down.  
  
HUNTER  
What got into me?  
SETTING: A day later. In the Rec. Room  
The Road Rovers are lying around. Bear, Nitro, and Scarface is watching television. Krista is eating  
a steak. Kouv is playing N64 with Trey, Kara, and Hunter. Jason is sitting reading a book. Shag  
is in the kitchen cooking. Diamond and Exile are talking to each other. Blitz look in a mirror  
admiring himself.  
  
KRISTA  
Jason, I haven't see Speechless in the few days. Where is he?  
  
VOICE (IRISH ACCENT, ELECTRIC)  
Right here.  
  
Speechless comes into the room. Around his neck is a speech-device.  
  
SCARFACE  
Who did this Speechless?  
  
SPEECHLESS  
Hubert did. He wanted to return the favour of us turning Hunter back to normal. One thing I like  
to say. My name isn't Speechless. My name is Mark.  
  
KOUV  
I am glad you got your voice back, Speech...I mean Mark.  
  
SETTING: Kouv's room  
The room looks like a basic room. It has a bed and a desk. Krista places the envolope that the Felo-  
Cano-sapian gave her on Kouv's desk. Krista leaves. Minutes later a panther (Shadows) comes  
through the vent in the room and takes the envolope. He leaves.  
  
SHADOWS (ELECTRIC)  
I have a new victim. Ha Ha Ha.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
